


Sexercise

by Band_obsessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Kinks, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, m/m - Freeform, think that's it yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>genre: smut mainly, fluff if you squint like real hard - no angst for once noice</p>
<p>warnings: there aren’t any warnings tbh but i’ll list the kinks here too: daddy kink, throat fucking, dom!Phil, getting turned on my muscles (?), anal sex, wall fucking, light spanking and i think that’s it </p>
<p>word count: 3066</p>
<p>A/N: i’m not even sorry for the title (also i kid you not i was listening to hallelujah while writing this okay because i am going to hELL)</p>
<p>prompt: “Confession: My friend is working out and getting bigger. I can’t help but think about him topping me and pounding me looking at his new muscles.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexercise

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So i'm back with a whole new story! i was browsing through some sex themed blogs (as one does) and i saw that confession and i just thought of phan and this story was born. i really liked writing it and i hope you guys enjoy reading it!! Also happy easter!

To say that Dan was shocked when Phil actually started to use his gym membership was an understatement. Don’t get him wrong, Phil was always talking about bulking up and getting in shape but he always said that while chomping through a bag of crisps and staring at the tv. So when Phil started to go out to the gym five, sometimes six times a week, Dan didn’t know what to think.

Not only that, but Phil had started to tone up, his stomach was flatter and, after a few weeks of working out five times a week, a six pack was starting to creep onto his stomach as well. He only knew this because Phil would often walk around shirtless or just in a towel after his shower, flaunting his new body and Dan was suddenly confronted by a whole new set of feelings for his best friend. Dan wished for his sake that it stopped there but no. On top of the abs, Phil’s arms were beyond toned, bordering on muscular, muscles popping every time he lifted something or even shut a door. Images of Phil pinning Dan’s hands above his head and pounding into him relentlessly were soon flooding into Dan’s mind most days.

It wasn’t until Dan nearly fell over that the feelings grew unmanageable. He was walking down the stairs to the living room, Phil waiting at the bottom of them to ask him what anime he wanted to watch when he slipped around four steps from the bottom. His right foot missed the step and he was sent tumbling. He remembered scrunching up his eyes and preparing for the impact before realising that it wasn’t coming. Instead, he found upon opening his eyes, he was wrapped up in Phil’s arms, his biceps strong against his own, stomach and chest flat and hard as he was cradled against it.

“Jesus, Dan. And I’m the clumsy one!” Phil laughed, gently pushing Dan away from him so he was steadied on the floor once more, his hands coming to rest on Dan’s waist. The younger couldn’t answer, his mouth had dried up, blood pounding in his ears and, to his absolute horror, his cock was half hard in his jog pants. It took him a minute to realise why he was so turned on, his feelings had always been there but not this strong. He realised a few moments later when he went to move his hands and found that they were wrapped around Phil’s biceps, the bulging muscles present even when he wasn’t flexing.

“Dan?” Phil murmured, following Dan’s eyes to his arms. The younger hadn’t even realised he was staring. Dan opened his mouth to say something, almost getting half a word out when Phil brought one his arms up to Dan’s face, fingers lightly brushing over his cheek and the words dried out on Dan’s tongue.

It wasn’t until they trailed down to his jaw that he lost it, their delicate touch bordering on running over his ever-so-sensitive neck.

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned, head tilting slightly and Phil briefly looked taken aback before he smirked and ran his fingers down Dan’s neck.

“Sorry, what was that?” Phil asked and Dan’s body trembled under his touch, all his blood rushing southward, filling up his ever-growing cock.

“Fuck, Phil. Do you know what you’ve been doing to me?” Dan choked out, biting back a moan as Phil trailed his hands down Dan’s chest, his palms running over his clothed nipples a few times before continuing down, coming to a rest just above the waistband of his jog pants.

“Not a clue,” Phil whispered, leaning in and pressing an openmouthed kiss to Dan’s neck, tongue darting out and licking the patch skin before he sucked it into his mouth, marking Dan as his.

“Fuck, oh fuck, please, Phil,” Dan begged, hands moving up to grip Phil’s shoulders, pulling him towards him even more.

“Please, what?” Phil asked, gently nipping at his neck, teeth barely grazing the skin and Dan moaned loudly.

“Please, fuck me!” Dan begged, cock throbbing in his jog pants and his hips bucked forward into Phil’s crotch. The elder bit his lip, eyes slipping shut as Dan continued to roll their crotches together. Phil’s breathing became more ragged as he felt himself growing in his boxers, the need to pin Dan against the wall and fuck him welling up inside him. Sucking in a deep breath, he gently pushed Dan away from him, looking him in the eye.

“Dan, do you want this? Like, are you sure you want this, that you’re not just horny and stuff?” Phil asked, eyebrows tugged down into a concerned frown and Dan’s heart swelled.

“Please, I want this,” he said before adding on, “I want you.”

That was apparently all Phil needed as before Dan could even blink, the elder had taken off his bottoms, semi-hard cock visible through the thin material of his boxers. He moved his hands to Dan’s shoulders and pushed down on them, giving Dan the hint. Dan happily obliged, dropping down to his knees without even blinking.

He took Phil out of his boxers straight away, which Phil frowned at - he’d always pegged Dan down as a tease. As if reading his mind, Dan said,

“I-I um- wanna watch you grow.” It was Phil’s turn to moan at that and Dan smiled sheepishly up at him, starting to gently pump Phil’s cock in his hand, letting his eyes slip shut for a moment, relishing in how hot and heavy Phil was in his palm.

“I-is that like a- fuck- a kink of yours?” Phil gritted out, panting as Dan started to pump faster.

“I guess. I just, God I’ve wanted this - I’ve wanted you - for so long. I wanna make sure I don’t miss a thing.” Dan replied, moaning as Phil started to grow bigger in his hand, his girth thickening and length extending, the head turning a shade of red that made Dan’s mouth water.

“So you’re just a cock slut?” Phil smirked as Dan blushed bright red.

“I-no-I-yes,” Dan admitted after stuttering, biting his lip and meeting Phil’s eyes. The elder moaned, hips bucking forward, feeling both turned on and shocked about seeing this side of Dan, his Dan, the Dan he’d known since 2009. God, he’d wanted this for so long.

Dan kept slowly pumping Phil, feeling him grow and grow and Dan wondered where he’d stop.

“Jesus, how big are you?” Dan moaned and Phil smirked.

“Guess you’ll have to find out.”

Dan nodded and kept pumping, using the pre-cum that was bubbling up from Phil’s slit as lube. He stopped growing after another minute and his cock - all eight inches of him at least - in Dan’s hand.

“C-can I try something?” Dan asked and Phil nodded, cock twitching as Dan’s hand released it. The younger pushed Phil backwards until he fell onto the stairs, sitting on a step a few up from the bottom. Dan held Phil’s eyes as he removed his clothes, smirking when he saw Phil eyeing him up. He worked on Phil’s next, taking off his t-shirt.

“Wha-” Phil went to ask before moaning loudly as Dan sat on his lap, grinding their cocks together, rolling his hips in figures of eight. Holding Phil’s cock out of the way, Dan started to buck against Phil’s stomach, his cock slotting into the lines of his abs slightly and Dan couldn’t help but buck faster.

“Oh, God, fuck,” Dan choked out, throwing his head back before snapping it forward again, not wanting to miss a moment of this. Phil’s abdomen was covered in smeared pre-cum, Dan’s slit steadily leaking and fuck, Dan swore that he could come from just this.

“God, let me fuck you,” Phil growled, surging forward and pulling Dan into a kiss, pulling his cock out of Dan’s hand and rubbing their erections together with his hand that wasn’t trailing down to slap Dan’s arse, leaving a red handprint.

Moments later, Phil pulled back, worry gnawing at him that he’d gone too far, been too dominant. It dissolved when he saw Dan’s expression, eyes half-lidded and glazed over, mouth slightly open.

“Fuck, Dan. How many kinks do you have?” Phil teased before gently kissing his cheek. “Tell me them. Let me know how to pleasure you, baby.”

“I- Oh fuck,” Dan moaned as Phil started to pump both of their cocks in one hand, struggling to talk, stuttering from the pleasure, “I like being- being dominated, I like your cock, a lot, I wanna blow you - oral fixation I guess. I- I like light bondage, be- fuck- being edged, semi-public st-stuff like di-dildos or vibrators up me while I’m out, I like to be- fuck - be punished, stuff like spanking and shit, r-rough sex acts are the best- and- and - oh fuck, Phil, - I- shit - I really really love your muscles,” Dan muttered, blushing when he realised he’d just spilled out all of his kinks to his ‘platonic’ best friend.

“Jesus, Dan. Is that it?” Phil laughed and Dan blushed, shaking his head.

“Th-there’s one more,” Dan murmured before he could stop him - he blamed Phil’s hand working over his cock - and Phil smirked.

“Care to share?” He asked and Dan blushed before slowly nodding.

“O-okay, daddy.” He replied, heart thudding, worried about how Phil would react. Phil’s eyes slipped shut, hips bucking and he swore to God that he almost came right then and there.

“Oh fuck - oh fuck. Th-that’s the best one. I like that one,” Phil moaned breathlessly and Dan smirked.

“Does that mean that I can blow you then, daddy?” Dan asked and Phil could do nothing but moan before snapping out of it. He stood up suddenly, easily picking Dan up, slamming him against the wall.

“You’ve got too much fucking control. I tell you what to do, okay? Now get down on your knees and fucking blow me.” Phil ordered and Dan bit back a moan before dropping to his knees and staring Phil’s fully erect cock straight on. Before he took him into his mouth, he leaned up slightly and trailed his tongue over Phil’s abs, tracing the lines of his abs.

“Fuck my throat?” Dan asked when he’d finished licking and Phil nodded, placing the head of his cock into Dan’s mouth, moaning when Dan’s tongue swirled around it.

“Squeeze my thighs three times if I’m too rough, okay?” Phil said and Dan nodded, humming round him in agreement. He started slowly, gently pushing his cock in and out of Dan’s mouth, biting his lip as Dan sucked around it, tongue constantly working what it could reach. Dan groaned unhappily, looking up at Phil and Phil went to pull out, scared he’d hurt him when Dam groaned again, pulling off with a pop.

“Fuck my throat. Rough, hard.” Dan ordered and Phil’s eyes darkened.

“Did you just order to me to do something?” Phil snapped and Dan froze before shaking his head. Bucking forward, Phil buried his cock deep inside Dan’s throat, both his hands on the back of Dan’s head, pushing him towards him even more.

“Fucking choke on it,” Phil growled and Dan nodded, looking up at him through watery eyes, pupils blown wide. Phil increased his pace, hips bucking faster and faster into Dan’s warm mouth. He became transfixed by Dan’s pink lips, the way they were stretched around his cock, how his cock disappeared into his mouth and throat. Knowing he was close to cumming, Phil pulled out before dropping to his knees to face Dan.

“Are you good?” Phil asked, forcing himself to break his dominant persona, gently wiping the tears from Dan’s cheeks.

“Can you fuck me?” Dan said suddenly, ignoring Phil’s question and Phil’s eyes went wide, words catching in his throat.

“Fuck, Dan. Go grab some lube. I have some in my top draw. Condom too. Meet me back here.” Phil ordered and Dan nodded, all but running to Phil’s room to retrieve the items.

He came back a minute later, lube in hand with a smile.

“Condom?” Phil asked and Dan bit his lip, shaking his head.

“I-I’m clean. I get tested regularly,” Dan murmured, embarrassment suddenly rushing through him.

“Dan, I- that’s not the point. I’m clean too, don’t get me wrong, but, I- oh, fuck it.” Phil said, lunging forwards and connecting their lips, pinning Dan against the wall.

“Daddy,” Dan moaned as Phil worked love bites onto his neck, hands running up and down Phil’s toned back, feeling the muscles flex.

“Gonna fuck you against this wall,” Phil muttered, opening the lube and pouring it onto his fingers before gently inserting one, grinning when Dan moaned.

“Oh, Phil! Phil, please hurry!” Dan begged, moaning louder as Phil pushed in another one, followed by a third and started to slowly pump them.

“You ready?” Phil asked after a few minutes, cock impossibly hard and throbbing, Dan’s in the same state.

“Fuck me, daddy, ” Dan begged, and Phil nodded, picking him up. Guiding his cock to Dan’s entrance, he slowly pushed inside, moaning as he did so.

“Okay?” Phil asked once he was in a few inches and Dan nodded, fighting back the urge to cry out. Fuck, Phil was massive.

“Yeah,” Dan lied, biting his lip to stop from screaming as Phil entered more. It only took another inch to make Dan cry out, facade crumbling and Phil pulled out immediately.

“Dan? Dan, fuck, why didn’t you tell me!” Phil snapped before shaking his head, sharp features softening.

“I- fuck. I thought I could handle it. But- thi-this is my first time with someone as b- big as you. All the guys I’ve been with weren’t really- big and it’s been four years at least since I did this. It just didn’t feel right,” Dan muttered, face turning red and Phil tilted his chin up.

“We don’t have to, Dan. We can both get off some other way,” Phil said and Dan shook his head.

“I want to. I want you. Just- just slow, yeah? This feels right,” Dan replied and Phil nodded, gently stroking his cheek and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He started to slowly push in again after reapplying some lube, making sure he was fully coated. He stopped when his head of his cock pushed past the rim of tight muscle, letting Dan adjust before pushing in another inch, muttering praise to Dan as he did so. He did this until he was fully sheathed, cock throbbing inside of Dan’s pulsating hole.

“Oh, you feel good,” Dan moaned, letting his head rest on Phil’s shoulder. The older started to slowly move, pulling out an inch or two before gently pushing back in, his eyes fluttering. Dan clawed at his back, hole clenching around him, trying to keep him inside. Phil picked up the pace and Dan moaned, nails leaving half moon on Phil’s back, head buried into his neck.

Phil slowly built a rhythm and soon he was fucking Dan hard and fast, the younger boy moaning so loudly Phil was sure the neighbours were gonna complain.

“Oh fuck, Dan, Jesus Christ you’re tight, fuck, fuck,” Phil gritted out, his head dropping down to Dan’s shoulder, panting heavily. Setting Dan down briefly, he picked him up again, making sure he was positioned better than he was before, slowly sliding back inside.

“Oh God, Phil,” Dan cried, clutching onto Phil’s arms and moaning when he felt the muscles flex under his palms, his legs wrapped around his waist. Panting, Phil picked up the pace, bucking wildly into Dan as he felt his orgasm impending.

“Fuck, oh god I’m close,” Phil moaned, slamming against Dan’s prostate again and again. Dan clutched onto Phil tighter in reply, half tempted to ask him to pull out and take a break so they could both last longer because - fuck - he never wanted this to end.

“M-me too, shit, Phil, please, harder - shit, fuck me harder,” Dan begged and Phil met his eyes, pulling out so only the tip was left inside before slamming back in, snapping his hips hard and fast against Dan’s. Dan’s eyes fluttered shut, heat pooling in his stomach and body trembling.

“I’m so close,” Phil panted, thrusts getting erratic, arms straining under the weight of holding Dan up.

“Oh fuck, Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil!” Dan chanted, voice cracking and when Phil next slammed against his prostate, he was gone. He came harder than he ever thought he had, back arching, whines and whimpers tumbling from his lips, Phil’s name mixed in with them and fuck he never wanted to come down from this. His cock twitched against his stomach, spurting ropes of cum up his stomach and he realised when he came down that he hadn’t even touched it. He met Phil’s eyes and he swore to god if he hadn’t just cum he’d be cumming in that moment.

“Oh my god, Dan, fucking hell, you’re so hot, you’re so fucking hot, I can’t- fuck- oh god- I’m gon-oh shit-” Phil moaned, slamming in one last time before burying his face into Dan’s shoulder, biting down on his collar bone as he came, a loud cry ripping from his throat.

“Fuck,” Dan breathed, catching his breath and hissing when Phil slid out of him.

“Jesus Christ, Dan,” Phil panted, grinning at him and Dan laughed.

“I-is this like a- a one-time thing? O-or not?” Dan asked, blushing and looking at his hands and Phil looked at him.

“I-I’m not sure, what do you want?” Phil replied, gently tilting Dan’s face so their eyes met. Dan blushed and looked away from Phil’s gaze.

“I’d like to maybe be more than-than ‘fuck buddies’,” he whispered, pulling a face at the phrase and Phil chuckled quietly.

“I’d like that,” Phil murmured, slowly leaning in towards Dan’s lips, giving him time to pull back. He didn’t.

“Oh and Phil?” Dan asked when they pulled apart and Phil hummed, “please don't stop going to the gym."

**Author's Note:**

> :D have a good Easter!!


End file.
